


Will That Be All?

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Two Grey Wardens comfort one another in a moment of frustration.





	Will That Be All?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4!  
> Hera is an Original Character (actually, she's my D&D character who I love endlessly) that I hope you'll enjoy! You'll be seeing more of her in the future.

“Of course! We’ll just break the horde, kill those pesky generals, and the archdemon will be a snap, right?”

 

“Don’t make it sound so simple, Hera,” Alistair says flatly.

 

She fists her hands in her hair, trying not to growl in frustration as she stares down at the map. “Don’t forget, we need to help the dwarves pick a new king- have I mentioned I never get along with dwarves? Track down a Dalish clan and try to talk them into joining the fray,  _ and _ deal with Loghain. I don’t mind politics, but seven hells, Alistair! Will that be all, or is there more I don’t know about?”

 

He shrugs helplessly. “Hera, I know it sounds like a lot-”

 

“It  _ is _ a lot,” she corrects. “Alistair, we’re only seven people. How are we supposed to live through this?”

 

Alistair is quiet a long time, and she looks up to see a grim expression on his face. “I don’t know if Grey Wardens are meant to,” he says in a low voice. “That’s not our mission; we are here to stop the Blight, no matter the cost.”

 

Guilt crashes into her, and Hera leaves her chair to go sit in his lap. “I’m sorry, Hero,” she whispers, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing a kiss into his hair.

 

He sighs and rubs a hand on her thigh. “Don’t be, you deserve to be angry sometimes. This isn’t your world, and here you are, risking your life for us. We don’t deserve you.”

 

Hera’s anger and frustration slip away, and she gives him a sad smile. “I’m the undeserving one, Hero,” she assures him. “I wanted an adventure, and this is definitely one to write home about.”


End file.
